


Same procedure as every day

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey needs help to find his courage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same procedure as every day

Monday. Same procedure as every day.

Casey had just left the bus when he already got jostled hard for the first time of this day.

And it became even worse. As ever he had had his lunch alone at the bleachers. Sometimes he could escape his bullies by hiding here. Not today, though. He noticed Gabe and two of his buddies coming down the way and sighed inwardly.

"What are you doing here, Connor? The bleachers are for athletics, not for lame geeks."

Casey shrugged and gathered his lunch together without taking notice of them, but of course, there was no chance to escape. He could call himself lucky that he got away with only a bruise on his arm today; he was used worse.

While Gabe, Meat, and Jay left him behind, grinning satisfied, he picked up his sandwich from the ground and eyed it with pity while throwing it into the bin. He loved his mom's eggsalad-sandwich and she only made it rarely.

A slight snort let him look up. Zeke Tyler, the king at school; he was sitting only some rows upwards, shaking his head. Casey felt anger rising up. Why didn't he care about his own business? He was on the brink of suspension from school, again. Which actually was no wonder. Zeke never cared about any rules, he skipped school, he made his dealings more or less in front of the teacher's eyes, sold every kind of stuff: porn magazines, condoms, cigarettes, booze, even his homemade drug, he called Scat.

He had a bad rep … but the other students liked, or at least respected him. It would have been easy for him to help him against the bullying. But, of course, he had preferred to overlook it, as ever.

"Why do you let them do this?"

Casey almost jumped up with surprise. Did he talk with him? He had never done this before.  
"What do you want?"

"This is so embarrassing. You always act like a sitting duck. Why don't you even try to stand up for yourself, huh?"

„Stand up?“  
Casey laughed bitterly.  
"Have you ever had a look at them? They are the team; at least two heads taller than me, and twice of weight. They would hit the shit out of me. No, thank you."

Zeke smirked.  
"Your decision. But maybe you would get surprised if you try.“

Casey's look followed him while he went down the stairs. Ridiculous! Zeke could talk, he was the king at school. But all that would come out for him when he tried to stand up against the jocks was he, ending at the hospital, the principal probably blaming him for the incident and his parents being mad. No one would back him up. Since he could remember he had always been alone with his problems.

xxx

Wednesday. Same procedure as every day.

After gym Casey tried to get out of the shower and into his clothes as fast as possible. But, as often, Gabe was in a feisty mood.

"Hey, fag boy. C'mon, I need someone to scrub up my back."

The others giggled more or less openly. Casey blushed. He hated this shit, even more than the everyday routine of bullying and punching. To hide it, he bent down to lace up his sneakers.

"Come on, Connor! I know, you want it," the jock teased him again.

"Fuck off, Gabe!"

Why he had said this was beyond him. The words had slipped out before he had even thought about it. Gabe stiffened in every movement. Then he grabbed for Casey's collar and pulled him up from the bench.

"What was that? On your knees, beg me for pardon!“

Casey blinked, the grip almost squeezed all air out of him, but suddenly his anger was bigger than anything else. He clenched his fist and punched it at Gabe's arm with full force.

"I've told you to fuck off, Santora! And don't you dare it to touch me again!“

Next he felt a huge pain, when Gabe recovered from his surprise and rammed his head against the edge of the locker. He nearly blacked out.

xxx  
  
He had a splitting headache and his sight was still slightly blurred. But he had refused to stay at the school's ward, all he wanted was to leave this hellhole behind as quick as possible. Maybe he could sneak into his room before running into his parents; that would give him at least some time to rest before the annoying questions would start.

"Hey, Case, you okay?"

He narrowed his eyes, almost winced when he felt the pain rushing down his left cheek and glared at Zeke who was standing in front of his bike. What the hell was he doing here? The parking lot was at the other side of the school's yard.

"Yeah, I'm fucking fine," he hissed.

Zeke looked at him thoughtfully. It was evident that Casey was lying; when he bent down to unlock the bike he even staggered slightly. But Zeke decided not to step in.

"It doesn't matter, Case, because you finally did it. This will inspire some awe in them.“

"Awe? Are you kidding me?“  
Casey smirked.  
„Next time we meet they will probably kill me.“

Zeke shook his head.  
„I guess you are wrong. They might be bigger than you at the first look, but you are strong in your own way. You've proved this today. To stand up against this dumbass has earned you a lot of respect by the others. And Gabe will think twice before he bullies you again from now on.“

A shy smile sneaked on Casey's lips; obviously, the words had served the purpose; he finally started to calm down.

Zeke smiled back.  
"You shouldn't go home by bike today. C'mon, I'm gonna give you a ride."

Casey blinked confusedly. Most guys - and girls, of course - would have given all for a trip in Zeke's GTO. But he never invited someone. Never!

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason? I want to do it.“

Zeke's hazelnut brown eyes sparkled softly and suddenly Casey's legs felt even more wobbly than before. He didn't even have a chance to protest; Zeke had already grabbed for his bike to wheel it over to the parking lot. All Casey could do was to give in and follow him. 

Wednesday. Same procedure as every day?

Not at all!

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my LJ (2009) - revised 2016


End file.
